


Социально приемлемое поведение (о сыре)

by Nevan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего-нибудь интересного через семь лет с Мэйбл не будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Социально приемлемое поведение (о сыре)

**Author's Note:**

> +4 года к времени канона  
> я, вестимо, не могу не написать твинцест
> 
> всё время сбиваюсь на 2-е лицо  
> сие можно списать на коварный авторский замысел и особый стиль, м?  
> кроме ангста ничего в своих фиках не вижу. это норма  
> очень отрывочно. как заметки. и всё перекликается, это заметно? /вот тут и правда коварный замысел/
> 
> и знаете, я не скажу, что никогда не захочу /или не пожалею о том, что.../ написать это иначе, но сейчас - сейчас! - оно такое. так получилось.
> 
> а ещё это задумывалось как р-ка, но, по-моему, не тянет.
> 
> в общем, сие отрывисто и нелепо.
> 
> такое обычно пишут в стол, господа и дамы.

Диппер рассеяно прокручивает в голове разномастные намёки Пасифики и всё яснее понимает, что был прав тогда, ещё неделю назад, когда решил, что её родителям не повредит то, о чём они не узнают. Пасифика так радостно ему улыбается. Диппер, наверное, женится на ней. Может быть, и через семь лет, как того хотят её родители.

Диппер, наверное, многое сделает через семь лет.

Треугольный поток света что-то изменил, и Диппер не может вспомнить, знал ли он что именно когда-нибудь. Статистическая вероятность подобного приближается к минус бесконечности, поэтому Диппер не заморачивается особо.

Всё равно всё закончится одним и тем же.

Мэйбл в жутко короткой юбке растянулась на диване и ёжится во сне от холода. Диппер со вздохом вытаскивает плед с верхней полки платяного шкафа, что давно пора выкинуть вместе со всем барахлом, и накрывает сестру, стараясь не пялиться на белые кресты на лодыжках от босоножек и слишком жаркого летнего солнца.

Интересно, Зус тоже постоянно пялится на ноги Мэйбл?

Зус (какое смешное имя, чёрт) — новый парень Мэйбл. У него резко очерченная челюсть и громадные руки. Впрочем, сестра говорит, что главное его достоинство ещё пару лет назад её не интересовало вовсе.

А сейчас? А сейчас очень даже.

Диппер готовит на завтрак бутерброды: чёрный хлеб, яичница, колбаса и помидоры.

Да, Мэйбл сопит на диване, потому что приползла в дом родимый к середине ночи и вырубилась от перегрузки всех систем ещё в гостиной. Да, Диппер никак не может избавиться от ощущения, что они перестали быть чьими-то детьми, когда выросли.

Может быть, после завтрака зайдёт Робб (когда-то Робби) — новый лучший друг Мэйбл (этим летом у неё всё новое). Он пошутит как-нибудь грустно и иронично, пугающе понимающе взглянет на торчащие из под одеяла локти Мэйбл и уйдёт. Так каждое утро. Диппер и правда не понимает, как это Робб умудряется сохранять такие хорошие отношения с сестрой.

Лучше бы он в своё время так с Венди дружил.

Кстати, Диппер любит Венди, и Венди любит его.

Может быть, Венди теперь не всегда договаривает его имя до конца, и иногда оно звучит как смешанный с просьбой приказ, но Диппер не против. Тогда Венди закрывает рот рукой, будто пытается запечатлеть его поцелуй. Диппер смеётся, но в смехе его мало радости.

Пасифика говорит, что ей не идёт яркое проявление эмоций. Диппер соглашается, потому что он, наверное, женится на ней, ведь Венди не хочет замуж.

Он сволочь, и они достойны друг друга. Нужно называть вещи своими именами, иначе тебя не поймут.

Мэйбл учит эспаньоль и иногда пьёт чай с бабушкой и матерью Иисуса. Диппер не может не ржать, думая о полном имени её парня. О вселенная, его отец пропал! Что случится, когда Зусу будет тридцать три? Он и так отрастил бороду в стиле отца Венди и не избавился от желания помочь всем вокруг.

Диппер смеётся над канонами. Он сам себе кажется достойным места на верхней полке платяного шкафа.

Через семь лет всё будет иначе, безусловно. Семь — это сакральное число, вы не понимаете.

Мэйбл дёргается во сне и рычит и в конечном итоге восстаёт аки зомби в пол-одиннадцатого. Диппер говорит что-то о ночных бабочках, Мэйбл говорит что-то о бесценных цветках. Это почти ритуал. Это как рингтон на мобильном, который поставил давным-давно и привык, и не хочешь менять, и судорожно проверяешь, не тебе ли звонят, когда слышишь его. Диппер искренне верит, что Мэйбл по утрам кривляется только в ответ на его издёвки.

Мэйбл потирает лоснящийся нос, и он становится красным. Это нормально, потому что если всегда выглядеть великолепно, особого впечатления не произведёшь.

Отношения завязываются на взаимной заинтересованности. Всё остальное — фикция. Бессмысленность. Полка в платяном шкафу?

Делая что-то с другим, вместе, вы не выглядите сумасшедшими. Поэтому вполне нормально утром, в субботу, отличным летним днём, тащиться наверх, на чердак, в вашу общую с сестрой комнату (у них по-прежнему общая комната; всё общее; боже, они даже мастурбируют друг перед другом!), чтобы завалиться спать за компанию.

И проснуться, чувствуя, как язык близнеца проводит грязный круг вокруг пупка.

Мэйбл смеётся и напевает его имя, и голос у неё такой… как в фильме после резкого затишья, объёмный.

И низ живота болит.

Диппер смеётся, но будто не над собой.

Чего-нибудь интересного через семь лет с Мэйбл не будет.

Ты не можешь просто любить сыр, понимаешь? Тебе обязательно нужна бумажка о том, что ты умеешь (и тебе позволено официально!) любить сыр в различных позах.

Мэйбл не реагирует и продолжает ровно до того момента, где они останавливаются каждый раз, — и переступает черту. Диппер хрипит и думает, что станет последней обновкой Мэйбл этим летом.

Новая игрушка Мэйбл из старого платяного шкафа, чем ты будешь через семь лет, когда (ты знаешь) последние воспоминания о треугольном потоке света выветрятся из твоей памяти?

У тебя нет уверенности в нетщетности своего существования. Ты вовсе не претендуешь на чьё-то безраздельное внимание, но это единственное, чего тебе хочется.

Тебя успокаивает голос зарубежной актрисы класса В, и ты каждый год возвращаешься сюда как в своё полное тайн и приключений детство, только без запретов.

Совсем без запретов. Социально приемлемое поведение — твоя любимая игра.

Диппер не любит Иисуса. Мэйбл непрочно глотает и злорадно ухмыляется его беспомощности. Как будто это происходит каждый день и ничего не значит.

Как будто потом она добавит в соцсети новую запись на свою страничку (знаете, эту цитату Бродского о малоёмкости чуть выше поздравительного поста за победу в конкурсе поэтов); как будто потом она будет снова спать на его коленях в поезде и бездумно цепляться ногтями за него и говорить, что это красная нить. Как будто она пообещает однажды перестать шутить о татуировке «вечность» поверх белых шрамов на запястье.

Наверное, Диппер любит сыр больше всего на свете. Но сыр любят все, а тех, кого любят все, убивают чаще всего. Наверное, чтобы в процессе расследования показать, как часто большинство ошибается.

Диппер всё твердит, что предпочитает не совершать ошибки, но всё дело в том, что он не умеет их исправлять. Пацифика вслед за дорогими родителями приобретает привычку быть равнодушной, Зус говорит, что чувства в творчестве дороже навыка, а Робб тихонько шепчет, что ничему настоящему символы не нужны.

Венди нестарательно намекает, что счастливые люди стихов не пишут.

Мэйбл твердит, что ей не грозит ни рак, ни СПИД — это было бы слишком просто — и дует в его пупок. На ней носки, трусы и ничего. Мэйбл сидит у него на коленях, Диппер целует её шею. Ему нравится слушать рёв крови в ушах.

И в голове неясный шум от бессонной ночи.

Диппер спрашивает Мэйбл, был ли это гигантский дятел, путешественник между мирами, мистический бестелесный компьютер или гномы. Мэйбл удивлённо переспрашивает «гномы?» и смотрит на него удивлённо и звучит так, будто это единственный спорный пункт в списке.

Диппер прослеживает её позвоночник, затянувшееся прикосновение напоминает, как её ногти царапали голову, как пронзали кожу на лопатках. Диппер захлёбывается в ощущениях и вдруг начинает считать крик показателем чего-то явного.

Нужно реагировать на слова и действия людей так, как они хотят, и всё будет окей.

Мэйбл стонет ему в шею.

Смех полностью лишён юмора, но почти на грани истерики.

Смутно.


End file.
